1. Field of the Invention
Geothermal Actuated Method of Producing Fresh Water and Electric Power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The first part of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in reducing the extent of pollution that exists in certain lakes and inland bodies of water such as the Salton Sea, located in the Imperial Valley, near El Central, California. Adjacent the Salton Sea is an area of tremendous geothermal energy potential.
The salt content of water in the Salton Sea has increased in recent years to a level that is highly detrimental to marine life. By the use of the present invention, the Salton Sea may be reclaimed as a desirable environment for marine life. The method may be carried out by sequentially withdrawing water from the Salton Sea, distilling a portion of the withdrawn water by utilizing heat from the nearby geothermal sources, returning fresh potable distilled water to the Salton Sea, saline water to the geothermal reservoir, and concurrently generating electric power as the above-described operation is carried out.
A major object of the second part of the present invention is to supply a method of utilizing hot, pressurized fluid from a geothermal source to provide a clean source of heat for energy conversion, with minerals and extraneous material in the pressurized fluid being removed, and pure, uncontaminated steam being evolved as the method is carried out that may be used for power generating or heating purposes.